


Les Mis Tweets 1

by AintNobodysBitch



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AintNobodysBitch/pseuds/AintNobodysBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic on this site. Hi everybody :) sorry in advance.<br/>For those who don't know how twitter works, if it has an @ in the front, that's who the tweeter is addressing. The tweeter in this fic is above the tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Mis Tweets 1

@FranceBeforePants- Enjolras  
@UnrequitedLove- Grantaire  
@Prouvaire- Jehan  
@ThrowDownYourFurniture- Courfeyrac  
@PontmercyTwat- Marius  
@HeartFullOfLove- Cosette  
@iWillKillThatBitch- Eponine  
@GenericUsername- Combeferre  
@NotAHypochondriac- Joly

FranceBeforePants  
Whose idea was it to sign us up for this site?

PontmercyTwat  
@FranceBeforePants not my fucking idea let me tell you that. 

FranceBeforePants  
@PontmercyTwat they picked your username too, I see. 

PontmercyTwat  
@FranceBeforePants yeah those stupid fuckers did.

Prouvaire  
@PontmercyTwat @FranceBeforePants at least your username isn’t @ThrowDownYourFurniture

ThrowDownYourFurniture  
@Prouvaire @PontmercyTwat @FranceBeforePants it was one time omfg. 

UnrequitedLove  
@ThrowDownYourFurniture what exactly happened?

ThrowDownYourFurniture  
@UnrequitedLove it’s better if you don’t know, really. 

FranceBeforePants  
@UnrequitedLove Grantaire? Why the fuck is your name UnrequitedLove?

UnrequitedLove  
@FranceBeforePants I am not having this conversation with you right now. 

Prouvaire  
@FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove oooooh looks like someone’s having trouble. 

ThrowDownYourFurniture  
@Prouvaire @FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove #GrantaireLovesEnjolras #EnjolrasDoesntKnow #HesKindaLikeMarius #Twats

UnrequitedLove  
@ThrowDownYourFurniture Fuck you, Courf. 

FranceBeforePants  
@UnrequitedLove is this true?

UnrequitedLove  
@FranceBeforePants you’re my Apollo. You always have been, always will be. 

FranceBeforePants  
@UnrequitedLove my flat. Now. 

Prouvaire  
@FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove oooh someone’s getting laid tonight. 

Prouvaire  
@FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove Guys? It’s been 30 minutes. 

Prouvaire  
@FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove Guys I was just joking. 

Prouvaire  
@FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove guys your neighbor just called me to file a noise complaint. 

Prouvaire  
@FranceBeforePants @UnrequitedLove guys I am freaking the fuck out right now. 

Prouvaire  
@UnrequitedLove Grantaire why isn’t your username working. 

Prouvaire  
Grantaire I know you’re reading this where the hell did you go.

DrinkWithMe  
@Prouvaire so it turns out it wasn’t unrequited.


End file.
